


Star Ride

by Kloryssa



Series: Miraltar Brainrot [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Mirage | Elliott Witt is a Mess, Stargazing, and wraith is tired of ells bullshit, caustic is done with the legends bullshit btw, gibraltar apexlegends i would die for you, go to therapy bastard man. ily, he'd be so good to elliott !, he's so sweet and perfect and !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloryssa/pseuds/Kloryssa
Summary: "It’s a date !"Elliott stood in the middle of the hallway for what felt like forever, after Makoa left him with a wink. Had Makoa Gibraltar just asked him out on a date ? And had he just said yes ? Oh, God, he wasn’t ready.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Miraltar Brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874446
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Star Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!  
> This is the first fic I've ever finished, and it's all thanks to the wonderful 31 days of apex community. Special shoutout to Stephie for beta reading and helping me out with Elliott's character <3 but also she kind of turned what was supposed to be an OS into a possible multi chapter thing so she kinda owed me anyway.  
> I poured my heart and soul into this, I hope you'll enjoy !

"It’s a date !"

  
Elliott stood in the middle of the hallway for what felt like forever, after Makoa left him with a wink. Had Makoa Gibraltar just asked him out on a date ? And had he just said yes ? Oh, God, he wasn’t ready. He needed to pick an outfit, do his hair --

  
He got interrupted in his panic by Renee, bumping his shoulder. "What are you standing there for ?"

  
"I- I was --" he stuttered, before getting his spirits back. "I was wondering how I would look as a statue, duh ! I was thinking, everything would need to be perfect, right ? But I think my hair would have to be the main focus, you see, as--"

  
"Yeah ? You sure you weren't freaking out about a date with a certain tall and gorgeous over there ?" she interrupted, with a smirk.

  
He blushed furiously. "Wh-"

  
Renee rolled her eyes at him. "C'mon, Witt. We're all adults. You don't need to think too hard on it, you know. He's chill. Just put on your cleanest clothes and go." She headed back to her room on that note (albeit not without a friendly smack to the head), leaving Elliott with his thoughts once more.

  
"Easier said than done," he muttered to himself, turning to get to his own room. He had a date to get ready for, after all.

  
***

  
Elliott was sweating. Sweating, in his clean outfit, after taking a shower -- or three, just to make sure, putting on some cologne –- not too much, you know, just enough, and he rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead to try to keep the sweat out of the curls that he took so long to style, and oh god he couldn't wipe his hand on his freshly washed outfit now could he, what was he gonna--

  
"Hey, Ell ! You ready to go ?" Makoa called out, walking up to him in a striking leather jacket. His smile was bright as the sun, his eyes shining with warmth; he looked drop-dead-gorgeous, and Elliott could not stop staring at him. He shook out of it when Makoa suddenly laughed and said, "Come on, I got a surprise for ya !"

  
Elliott's eyes followed Makoa over to a motorcycle. Elliott didn't know much about them, but damn, it suited its owner to a tee.. 

  
"You ever ridden a bike before ?" Makoa asked, handing him a helmet.

  
"Uh, yeah..." Elliott took the helmet, fiddling with it a little. His big brother had saved his first few pay checks to buy a motorcycle. His Mom had been fine with it, until she discovered that he regularly took Elliott on rides through the city, when she wasn't home and he promised he had done his homework. Then, she had been so mad, talking about the dangers of the road, especially with a kid behind you. His brother had stormed off when his Mom tried to take away his keys, and a few hours later, they got a call from the hospital. He only had a broken leg, but they all had been so scared... He shook off the memory suddenly. "Yeah, of course ! I'm a champ on a bike, actually, been there, done that, yeah ? I could enter a competition if I really wanted to--"

  
"Hey." A hand on his shoulder interrupted his ramble. "We can do something else if you want," Makoa offered, a gentle smile on his lips.

  
Mirage wanted to play it off, act as if nothing had happened, but instead, Elliott looked into the other's eyes and mumbled, "No. I trust you."

  
Makoa looked away for a second, a beautiful blush settling on his cheeks. That's when Elliott realized what he had said. What was he thinking ? This was a first date, he should be impressing his date with his brilliant mix of smarts and looks, not embarrassing himself !

  
He didn't get a chance to beat himself up for much longer as Makoa interrupted him, "Okay then, let's go ! We got a surprise in store for ya!" and headed to his motorcycle.

  
"Get your act together, Witt," Elliott berated himself, before following Makoa.

  
He put his helmet on and sat behind him without giving himself time to think about what he was doing. Once they were settled and woah, they were really that close together, huh -- Makoa turned, told him to "Hold on tight !" and winked, before revving the engine to a roar and taking off.

  
Elliott took Makoa's advice and held tight, closing his eyes as old memories came to him. He didn't know how much time had passed until Makoa called out, "isn't this beautiful ?"

  
He took a fortifying breath before opening his eyes. They had gone out of the city and into the desert, leaving the light pollution behind them. The stars were shining bright, the moon illuminating what little vegetation still stood there. Elliott let out a shaky laugh, "Yeah... yeah, it is !"

  
"We're almost there, don't you worry !"

  
"Who's worried ? I'm not worried !"

  
The deep rumble of Makoa's answering laugh soothed Elliott into relaxing his deathly grip around the other man’s waist. They rode for a little while longer, until the city was long gone, until there was nothing but the road in front of them.

  
Makoa slowed and stopped, bringing his bike to a halt near what Elliott assumed was the observation spot Makoa was going for. They stepped off the bike, taking off both their helmets, Makoa taking off his jacket and oh god, he was wearing a tight, sleeved shirt that clung to his muscles perfectly, and Elliott couldn't take his eyes off of him.

  
"Come on, now, the view is beautiful !" Makoa said, putting a gentle hand on the small of his back to guide him. It really is, Elliott thought, his eyes still firmly trained on his date.

  
Elliott followed Makoa to... a cliff. After the initial dizzying thought of possibly tripping and dying wore off, he took in the view and sucked in a sharp breath. It was more than beautiful; it was breathtaking. The waves were hitting the rocks in a glorious symphony, the moon reflected on the clear water spreading across the horizon. Elliott turned his gaze on Makoa, who was already watching him, or, perhaps even, his reaction.

  
"Do you like it ?" he asked. It struck Elliott that he didn’t think he’d ever seen Makoa nervous before.

  
"Oh yeah, it's beautiful, even if it's really -- super, super high like, holy shit, I did not notice how high that cliff was, is this even safe ? 'Cause the moon is beautiful and so are you but -- oh, I didn't mean that -- I mean I totally mean that, ‘cause you're ab-- absol-- really gorgeous but--"

  
Makoa stopped his rambling by putting a hand on Elliot's shoulder and whispering, "I got you," with a smile.

  
Elliott stared at his hand, then up at Makoa, a little starstruck. He looked in his eyes and found only warmth, trust, affection... He suddenly took a step back, away from Makoa and looked up at the stars. "So uh... do you know any of these ? That one, I’m pretty sure, is called uh -- Unicorn !" Elliott started, pointing to a random cluster of stars.

  
Makoa seemed to notice the distance Elliott had put between the two of them, and settled himself a little further, lowering himself onto the ground, before leaning back on his elbows to look at where Mirage pointed. "Yeah ? Do you know any more of these ?"

  
Elliott was caught off guard. Couldn't he tell he was making things up ? Was he making fun of him ? He mentally shook his head. Makoa would never make fun of anyone. Especially not his date, right ? In any case, he'd asked him a question. "Of course," he said, lying down next to him. He quickly studied the stars, trying to put some shapes together. It couldn't be that hard, all the constellations he'd ever heard of made no sense.

  
"This one," he said, pointing at a group of stars he could link in a circle, "is the Dome. This one is the Cage..."

  
They sat there, Makoa listening to Elliott making up random constellations until there were no more stars to name. Then, they stayed silent for a while, watching the stars and the moon go as the night went by. Elliot didn't think he'd ever felt so at peace in someone else's company. He glanced at Makoa. Face relaxed as ever, content smile on his lips, he seemed to enjoy the night as well. When Makoa looked back at him, Elliott didn't look away. His heart was beating hard and fast, but not from his typical anxiety, but from something... nicer. Something like... anticipation.

  
But he wasn't ready yet. "It's getting a little cold, isn't it ?" he said, voice barely more than a whisper. 

  
Makoa nodded, understanding. "Let's go home," he murmured back. He stood up, and Elliott followed.

  
The ride home was smooth, and they got back to the complex in one piece. Not that there was any doubt to have about that, of course. Makoa was careful in everything that he did, and driving was not an exception.

  
After they both stepped off the motorcycle, Makoa played with his helmet a little. He seemed almost... nervous ? Elliott was about to say so when Makoa spoke.

  
"Should we do this again sometime soon ?" He had a hopeful glow on his face that made Elliott flash a bright, genuine smile.

  
"Sure thing, Sunshine. Next time's on me though." He finger gunned, winked and turned to get inside. He waited to be out of Makoa's sight to start a victory dance. Despite having embarrassed himself, their first date was totally a success. He deserved a celebratory moment.

  
After checking that no one saw him -- could you imagine if someone had ? He might have looked like an idiot, pfft -- he got into his rooms and barely undressed before dropping on his bed. And if he smiled into his pillow like a lovestruck sixteen year old, well, that was nobody's business but his.

  
***

  
Outside, Caustic was still where he was when Mirage had entered into some kind of trance a few paces from him. It was in situations like these that he wished he hadn’t entered a game that led to him living with these... ridiculous people. Why, oh why, was it that everytime he went out at night to get to his secret gardens, he stumbled into someone doing something nonsensical ? Maybe he should have chosen to become a full time beekeeper after all.


End file.
